New sailor scout
by Singing Bella
Summary: The Sailor scouts meet a girl named Misaki one day so is she a scout? Is Misaki the princess of earth known as sailor earth? Misaki X OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

**New sailor scout **

**A/N: Hey people I know you're wondering 'if she's brain dead why is she writing more' and 'why is she making a sailor moon story is she a little kid' well the first one is because I CAN and to the second is no and because I watched it when I was little and always wondered where sailor/princess earth is because it can't be Mamoru(Darin/tuxedo mask) yeah I saw a picture of that and *Shivers* it was not good so I made a character for her which is Misaki which means "Beauty Bloom" perfect for sailor earth so chapter one is when their sent everyone to earth and her transformation here's all their name I only use Japanese and sailor so here's all the character names that I'll use:**

**English/ Japanese/ Transformation **

**Main Girls:**

**Serena/ Usagi/ Sailor Moon  
Amy/ Ami/ Sailor Mercury  
Raye/ Rei/ Sailor Mars  
Lita/ Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter  
Mina/ Minako/ Sailor Venous  
Rini/ Chibiusa/ Sailor Chibi-Moon  
Trista/ Setsuna/ Sailor Pluto  
Amara/ Haruka/ Sailor Uranus  
Michelle/ Michiru/ Sailor Neptune  
Hotaru (Only has one name)/ Sailor Saturn  
Anthia/ Misaki/ Sailor Earth**

**Main Boys: **

**Darrien/ Mamoru / Tuxedo Mask  
Jason/ Kyo (You'll learn who he is)  
Max/ Hibiki (Adoptive Little Brother) **

**Ok well I don't own the series only my OC's **

**Chapter 1 **

**Moon Kingdom silver ****Millennium**

**Princess Earth Aka Princess Misaki POV**

'it's so boring here at the Moon kingdom I'm Just hanging with the other princesses other than the Moon princess she's dancing with my older brother confessing their love for each other' I slightly giggled at my thought

"Hey Earth you ok why you giggling?" Mars asked me

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her and the others

"You're lying your earth sign is glowing it glows when you lie." Venous pointed to my forehead 'they can read me too fast.'

"Fine-" I started but got cut off by screaming and that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out

**Earth present day in the airport **

"Athena get over here!" My little brother Max I mean Hibiki said I walked over and slapped him "Ouch! What was that for!" he yelled at me

"My name is Misaki in Japan you Baka." I told him my little brother has black hair and brown eyes and is only my adoptive little brother when I was younger my real family was in a car accident and I lost my parents and me and my real older brother were separated now were back in Japan after being moved to America with my adoptive parents

"Don't start fighting you two." Our mother scolded

"Yes Mom." We replied

"Hey this is the town of the famous Sailor scouts maybe we'll meet them." Hibiki said it's so confusing to keep up with the name changes then again having secret agent parents your name gets changed when you move to keep your identity safe

"Yeah and you won't look up their skirts like you did to those girls in America." I said smirking he and some girls tripped last year and he saw up their skirts

"Hey that was an accident." He replied

"Whatever you say you little pervert." I said and stuck my tongue out

"Hey don't make me ground you two for fighting in a foreign county." Our dad scolded this time

"But I was born here so this is my home country." I said

"We know well let's go." My mom said

**In the car on the way to their house**

I looked in the mirror of the car and saw my long brown hair to my waist and green eyes but I saw this little sign on my head that was a circle and a plus in side then I looked straight in the mirror and it disappeared

"Oh what's with that face Misaki?" My mother asked

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." I said snapping out of my daze

"Ok well who wants Ice cream before we get to the house."

"ME!" Hibiki and I shouted we were all quiet until we got there

"I'll get the ice cream mom." I said and grabbed the money

"You know what we want right?" Dad asked

"Hibiki wants a vanilla 2 scoop mom wants a rocky road 1 scoop and you want mint and chip 3 scoop." I told him

"correct." He said and I went in the store but there was a hold-up as soon as I walked in some weird creature with a gun grabbed me good thing my parents can't see this

"Give me the money or I blow her brains out." It said and I felt the sign on my head and it glowed I know because I saw little lights of brown to light green in my eye

"Let her go evil creature." A girl with two long blond pig tails and meatball shaped buns on her head and was in a school like uniform and a tiara on her head with angel wings

"Sailor Moon how nice of you to show up." The thing said

"Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask look at her forehead that's the sign of earth." A another girl with short black hair in a blue and white uniform said to the first girl and a guy in a tuxedo and has a mask on that has black hair.

"Maybe she's your little sister from the past." Sailor Moon said looking at tuxedo mask

"There's a chance but I feel like I've seen her before." He said ok do they not see this thing with a gun at my head

"Uh hello do you not see a gun pointed at my head and this thing behind me holding said gun!" I yelled at them

"Oh right sorry sweetie." Sailor Moon said and I snapped I don't like people calling me anything but my name

"I TELL YOU THIS DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING BUT MY NAME WHICH IS NOT SWEETIE!" I yelled and I think I scared the crap out of the thing because it was on the ground dyeing

"Hey umm… sorry but we don't know your name so what is it?" One girl with blond hair to her waist and an orange uniform hey I know this girl it's Sailor V

"Fine it's Misaki." I said and now my parents will want their ice cream "Uh can I order ice cream now."

"Oh sure Misaki sorry about you getting caught in this fight." A girl with brown hair and dark green eyes in a green version of the uniform

"Yeah it's fine." I said "I'm used to it."

"Wait how are you used to it?" the last girl with black hair red uniform and brown eyes

"That my business." I said and left after I paid

"Hey what took you so long?" Hibiki asked taking his ice cream

"You don't need to know trust me." I told him and handed my mom and dad their ice cream and we left for the house

**In the house **

"Misaki and Hibiki you start school tomorrow so here's your uniforms." Our parents said and handed me a white top with a red bow and the part that goes behind and a blue skirt to my knees Hibiki got a white shirt with a blue tie and black pants

"Why does it have to be a skirt not like I hate them but come on." I said

"At least you won't look like a suit." Hibiki said **(for those who don't know a suit is a guy who wears suits all the time and is like a snitch if you know anyone like that I'm sorry but I mean no offense to them or anyone like that)**

"Yeah I don't see it." I said

"Why does every conversation you two have always lead to fights?" Our Mother asked

"Many reasons." We said

"Ok well Hibiki is going to Juuban elementary and you're going to Juuban Municipal junior high." **(Hibiki is 10 Misaki is 14 like the scouts were now their 15 but she's same grade because she skipped a year and Mamoru is 17)**

"Ok." We replied and we went up stairs to get some sleep and all our stuff is un-packed and in our rooms mine is brown and green I don't know why but I like those colors because they remind me of earth

"I think I should look up that sign that was on my head." I said to myself and logged on my laptop and saw messages from my friends on it

_From: Kimberly _

_To: Anthia _

_Re: Hey_

_Hey, Anthia oh sorry I mean Misaki how you doing? Were all good back here how's it feel to be back in junior high after just starting high school here Lol sorry but it's true anyway Melissa and David broke-up and she's dating Marvin and Isabel went CRAZY SHE'S DATING RIVER!_

_Love, Kimberly _

_P.S. How do I fix this?_

_From: Misaki _

_To: Kimberly _

_Re: Hey_

_Hey, Kim I'm doing fine how about you? And horrible I have to wear I skirt still and no way I thought Melissa was going to stay with him and ISABEL IS WHAT! Why does all the good stuff happen when I leave damn you fate Lol and I don't know anyways we have to face time because I need to tell you something! Oh and I don't know how to fix it tell Melissa and Isabel to message me._

_Love, Misaki _

_P.S. IT'S IMPORTANT!_

Then I went online and looked up the sign and couldn't find it then I remembered that it looked like the sign for earth I looked that up and sure enough it was there

**Next day**

I got up around six and got dressed and made my breast feast I just want to get out of here before anyone wakes up after I was done eating and changing it was 6:30 I have an hour until I have to leave for school I guess I can explore the town I grabbed my phone and book bag and left but first I put a note on the counter for them or they'll have my head for leaving without telling

"So what should I do with an hour to kill because I'm not just going to walk around." I said to my self

"Um… excuse me are you Misaki." Someone asked I turned around and only saw a black cat with a lunar sign on its head

"Ok that weird I thought someone called my name." then I turned back around

"Hey Misaki down here." This time I saw the cat talk

"Ok now I must be going crazy because cats can't talk." I said

"On the contrary me and Artemis can." The cat said

"Ok now I know I'm going crazy." I said

"No you're not you're a Sailor Scout named Sailor Earth." The cat said

"Ok if I am this supposed Sailor Earth then prove it." I said oh great now I'm having a conversation with this cat she did a flip and this little wand with the same sign that's on my head on the top

"Now come with me really quick." She said and went to an ally "Now say 'Earth crystal power make-up'" The cat said

"Whatever _Earth crystal power make-up._" I shouted then a green brown light appeared and covered me and I got the same uniform as those girls from yesterday but all the parts on the uniform but the skirt, boots and the back thing that falls on my back all are brown that changes to green "Are you serious another skirt!" I shouted

"I was right you are sailor earth oh by the way I'm Luna." Luna said

"Ok now how do I change back? Because I have school." I said to Luna and she tells me I change back and head to school

**In class**

"Ok students today we have two new students please come in you two." The teacher told me and a boy with brown hair and eyes "Young lady will you please introduce yourself write your name on the board and give three things about yourself."

"Ok I'm Misaki Kashiwa I'm 14 and skipped a grade and I was born here but moved all around." I said and wrote my name on the board

"Ok young man your turn." She said to the boy

"Fine I'm Kyo Sakuragi I'm 16 unlike her I failed a grade and I was born in America but my parents are from Japan and we just moved back here." He said and put his name on the board next to mine

"Ok any questions?" the teacher asked them and one girl raised her hand "Yes Hono." She said to the girl

"Yeah to Misaki were you the girl there at the ice cream shop that was almost killed by that thing then yelled at the sailor scouts?" Hono asked me

"That doesn't concern you so I don't have to answer." I said

"Ok anyone else?" the teacher asked then a girl that looks kind of familiar raised her hand "Yes Usagi." She said to the girl

"Yes to Kyo why did you move here?" Usagi asked

"Because my parents said I need to learn about my heritage." Kyo said Liar I can see it on his face

"Ok Misaki you sit next to Usagi and Rei and Kyo next to Hono and Haruka." Our teacher said I went next to the meatball head and a girl in a gray and black uniform now I wonder what that Kyo guy is hiding

"Hi Misaki I'm Usagi." She said

"Uh hi." I said now I know who she is that's Sailor Moon I wonder if I should tell her who I am "Uh… Usagi my I talk to you after school in private."

"Uh sure but why?" She asked

"Uh I'll tell you after school." I said

"Ok." She said

"Ok class today is music and since we're learning about witches we will learn the song Witch Hunt." The teacher said **(the song belongs to vocaloid Witch Hunt by Luka and the English is by JubyPhonic) **hey I know this song we did it at my school in Salem Massachusetts "Ok who in the class already knows the music?" she asked I raised my hand and so did Kyo and Hono now I think I should hate the guy and the girl "ok Kyo will sing the male lead Misaki female lead Hono 2nd and 3rd female lead." Then this kid with weird looking glasses raised his hand I believe his name is Gurio **(Melvin) **"And Gurio Second male lead."

**Witch Hunt by Luka ft. Miku, Rin, Len, and ****Gakupo**

**Hono:** Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale

Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well

**Gurio: **One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land

Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes

**Misaki and Kyo:** "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"

"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

**Misaki:** "Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Misaki:**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"

**All:**"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"

**Misaki:**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Misaki:**"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"

**All:**"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

**Hono: **Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky

Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge

**Gurio: **One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land

Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes

**Kyo and Hono:**"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"

"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"

**Hono:**"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Hono:**"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"

**All:**"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"

**Kyo:**"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"

**All:**"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"

**Kyo and Hono:**"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"

**All:**"No hand to help her find her way"

**Kyo and Misaki:** "Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Kyo and Misaki:**"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"

**All:**"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

**Kyo and Misaki:** "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"

"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

**Misaki: **"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Misaki:**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"

**All:**"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"

**Misaki:**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Misaki:**"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"

**All:**"No god can help her find her way!"

**Misaki:**"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"

**All:**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

**Misaki:**"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"

**All:**"Feel now the weight of death and lies"

The whole class was stunned we all walked back to our seats

"Wow that was awesome you really sounded like a witch about to be burned at the stake." Usagi whispered to me

"But the story of it is that a girl who is supposedly a witch falls in love with a prince and a girl who is a pretest is jealous because she likes him to and tells everyone she's a witch when she's about to burn her wings come out and their black because of the lies the pretest is jealous and everyone believed her so her purity was taken away when it happened so her wings were black and the prince relised his mistake and was sad he said the love of his life was a witch and lost her forever it's like Romeo and Juliet in a way." I said and Usagi looked confused oh well I wonder if I'm right and she's Sailor Moon

**After school **

"So what is it Misaki?" Usagi asked

"Umm… by any chance is your cat named Luna?" I asked it's best to try and ask other questions that can tell me if I should tell or not

"Yeah why?" Usagi asked

"Is she black and has a crescent moon on her forehead?" I asked

"Yeah how do you know this?" Usagi asked

"Well she came to me this morning _Sailor Moon_." I whispered the last part

"Wait how do you know that I'm sailor moon." She whispered

"Because I'm-." I got cut off by my parents honking the horn from the car "I'll tell you later." I said and run to my parents car

"Oh looks like Misaki has a friend." Hibiki teased

"She's not a friend." I retorted

"Then why were you talking to her?" he asked

"Because I need to know how to get around town." I said then I put my headphones in so I could ignore him

**Back at the house**

As soon as we got home I ran up stairs and logged on _face time requests from Kimberly, Melissa, Isabel, and the boys _I accepted the girls only and the username the boys means that all the boys are together "Hey girls!." I said to my three brunette friends Kimberly has short wavy hair with brown eyes Melissa has long brown hair with some green and yellow highlights and brown eyes Isabel has brown hair that's straight and slightly past her shoulders and also has brown eyes only difference is we're a year apart in grade and age Melissa is 12 and is in 7th Isabel is 13 and in 8th and we called each other sis sometimes then Kimberly is 15 and in 10th while I'm 14 and in 9th grade

"Hey Anthia!" they said their the only ones who can call me that anymore

"Should I invite the boys to our chat?" I asked

"Sure." They answered

"Ok." I said and invited the boys David has black hair and brown eyes and is 13 in the 8th grade River has brown hair and eyes and is 14 in 9th grade Marvin has brown hair and eyes also and is 14 in the 8th grade and Joshua or Josh is 12 in the 8th grade and is River's half brother "Hi boys." I said to them in a board tone

"Hey Misaki!" they said happy to see me

"Ok so someone who wants to explain why Melissa is dating Marvin and Isabel is dating River." I said looking all of them in the eye

"Ummm…. Well you see when you um… left it just happened." They all said

"Your baka's you know that." I told them "Anyways I meet the sailor scouts." I said

"NO WAY HOW WHEN WHERE WHY?!" they all shouted and I had to cover my ears

"How? I was being held as a hostage. When? Yesterday. Where? Ice cream shop. Also you're missing who." I said

"So cool!" they said

"Anyways what did you need to tell me?" Kimberly asked

"Not in front of them it's only between the girls." I said

"You heard her boys log off and stay off." Isabel said

"Whatever." They said and logged off

"Ok hold on a second." I said and went out my door and looked down stairs to see dad and Hibiki wrestling and my mom cooking dinner and then I went back in my room "Ok." I said and I felt my head glow

"No way you got a tattoo that glows." Isabel said

"Uh if I had a tattoo the boys would have seen it." I told her

"So what is it then?" Melissa asked

"Well you see I'maSailorScout." I said the last part really fast and covered my ears

"NO WAY!" They yelled really loud

"Ok but you can't tell anyone especially the boys I'll tell them on my own if something makes me have to tell them." I said

"Ok so what's your Sailor name?" Kimberly asked

"Sailor Earth." I replied

"Hang on didn't they say that all the Sailor Scouts are the past princesses of the planets?" Melissa asked

"I don't know I'll tell you when and if I find out." I said then I heard the doorbell ring "Well got to go PRG Forever." I said PRG is our band name it stands for Pretty Rhythm Girl

"PRG forever." They said and the screen went black

"Misaki it's for you it's the girl you were with earlier!" My mom shouted

"Ok coming!" I yelled and ran down stairs "Hey Usagi why are you here?" I asked

"Hey Misaki I thought I would show you around today if that ok with your mom I mean." She said

"Oh why it's fine." My mom said Smiling

"Uh ok let's go." I said and left

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked

"First how do you know where I live?" I asked

"Oh I asked told me when I said I was going to give you a tour." She said _Note to self get _

"Oh ok and well…" I pulled out my transformation wand

"Wow your one of us?" She asked

"Yeah your cat Luna came and told me." I said

"Well you have to meet the others." She said and dragged me somewhere

**Well that's it for now over 4,000 words now this is my longest chapter for any story so far well got to go tell me if you liked it bye bye and this is not a song fic I'm just obsessed with that song see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**New sailor scout chapter 2**

**A/N: ok just so you know it will be mostly in Misaki's or Kyo's POV if not always **

**Last time on a new sailor scout  
**_"Misaki it's for you it's the girl you were with earlier!" My mom shouted  
"Ok coming!" I yelled and ran down stairs "Hey Usagi why are you here?" I asked  
"Hey Misaki I thought I would show you around today if that ok with your mom I mean." She said  
"Oh why it's fine." My mom said Smiling  
"Uh ok let's go." I said and left  
"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked  
"First how do you know where I live?" I asked  
"Oh I asked told me when I said I was going to give you a tour." She said_ _Note to self get  
"Oh ok and well…" I pulled out my transformation wand  
"Wow your one of us?" She asked  
"Yeah your cat Luna came and told me." I said  
"Well you have to meet the others." She said and dragged me somewhere_

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

After Usagi stopped running we were in front of a shrine and we walked up the steps to see the girls I now know as Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and some older guy.

"Uh Usagi why did you bring Misaki here no offense Masaki." Rei said

"You know just because you say no offense doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you know." I said not really caring what they had to say

"Rei she's a sailor scout Ami's observation was right she's Sailor Earth!" Usagi said well shouted

"Uh you know I could have said it myself Usagi." I told her

"Well then I guess it's time for you to meet the gang I'm Ami also known as Sailor Mercury." Ami said

"I'm Rei also known as Sailor Mars." Rei said

"I'm Makoto also known as Sailor Jupiter." Makoto said

"I'm Minako also known as Sailor Venous." Minako said

"And I'm Mamoru also known a tuxedo mask." The guy known as Mamoru said

"Well I'm Masaki also known as Sailor Earth." I said then my phone started beeping I pulled it out to see a picture of my little brother in a dress and his name flashing "Hang on a second I have to answer this." I said and I slide the answer bar "What do you want little brother?" I asked

_'Mom wants you home in 50 minutes for dinner.'_ Hibiki said to me

"Is this all you needed or do you have something else?" I asked

_'No that's all I needed bye.'_ He said and we hung up

"Sorry about that. Hey Usagi you going to show me how to get around this town or what?" I asked her **(Just so you know Misaki is a little mean sometimes) **

"Oh yeah sorry Misaki. Girls I'll be back later." She said and we walked down stairs to see Kyo ok this is getting very annoying to me. "Hey Kyo." Usagi said to him

"Uh… Hi…Um… Usagi and Misaki." He said

"Hi." I said I was about to walk away but Usagi stopped me

"Misaki why don't I show both of you around." Usagi suggested

"No thank you." He said and walked away then Usagi took me on the tour and when we were done

"Ok well the girls and I will come by your house tomorrow so we can do something together." She said

"Ok."I said and walked home and since I only have like ten minutes to get home and the fastest route I know is 15 I decided to take a short cut though an ally even though I know I shouldn't

"Hey look what we have here." Some guy said coming out of nowhere this is why I don't like allies

"It looks like a school girl."

"Oh great just what I need some dumb asses trying to take advantage of me." I whispered to my self

"Who said we were going to _try_ we _are _going to." The first guy said and the second grabs my arms and pinned me to a wall I really think Kamisama **(god)** hates me then the first guy tried to unbutton my shirt

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" someone says and I recognize the voice as Kyo dear Kamisama why me!

"And why the hell should we." The first guy said

And Kyo mouthed to me 'go along with it' and the guys didn't notice because they looked at me with lust in their eyes and they eyes we looking at my chest Yeah Kamisama hate me to give me this chest "Because she's with me." He said ok I'm kicking his ass for this later

"Ok then prove it." The second guy said both of them moving away from me but still keeping a hold on my arms then my eyes widen only way to prove that is to kiss me… OH NO GOD NO! He walked up to me and he took my chin in his fingers he leaned in and KISSED ME! I'm killing him now because this was my first kiss! But thank god the other guys let me go and left and Kyo finally stopped kissing me.

"I'm killing you later you know." I said

"Yeah well you shouldn't walk down ally way close to dark." He retorted

"Well thanks for saving me." I said blushing as we exited the ally "Crap now I'm really going to be late!" I shouted while running away blushing from what happened

**Kyo's POV (right before he saved Masaki) **

Hmm… that Masaki girl is kind of cute for a 14-year old but there are still cuter girls in the class except for the two annoying girls I sit next to. I walked by an ally and saw Misaki being pinned to the wall and them trying to unbutton her shirt "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled when she recognized my voice she looked happy and surprised

"And why the hell should we." One of the guys said looking at me then looking at her chest with lust

I mouthed 'go along with it' to her and she's going to get me for it later "Because she's with me." I said and she looked really surprised and like she was thinking of a way to kick my ass

"Ok then prove it." The other guy said with both of them moving to the side but pinning her arms to the wall if I remember the only way to prove your with someone is to kiss them or do it with them and were not old enough for the second one so a kiss it is. I walked up to her and took her chin I leaned in let our breath mingle and kissed her the two guys left and I stopped kissing her wow this was my first kiss.

"I'm killing you later you know." She said looking pissed

"Yeah well you shouldn't walk down ally way close to dark." I retorted

"Well thanks for saving me." She said while what looks like a blush was on her cheeks as we left the ally "Crap now I'm really going to be late!" She shouted while running away

**Misaki's POV when she got home **

My cheeks are still red from the kiss when I got home I somehow made it on time at dinner I was just quite

"Hey Misaki why are your cheeks red?" Hibiki asked smirking then I got up

"I'm sorry mom but I don't feel so good so I'm going to bed early." I said standing up and putting my dishes in the sink and went to my room I was on my bed for about three minute before my mom came in

"Sweetie are you ok?" She asked I'll only let them call me that she felt my head "You don't seem to have a fever but your face is red." She said

"Yes mom I'm fine and if Usagi and her friends come by tomorrow please tell them to meet me at the mall." I told her she nodded and left my room I went on my laptop since it's 6:30 here it should be about 2:30 their so I can't call them but I'll message them in the morning I went on my phone and started my ITunes and my favorite song came on _'Beauty from pain.'_ I put the song on a loop only reason I love it is because of the meaning I fell asleep listening to it.

* * *

**Dream world**

**13 year-old Masaki's POV from the past in the silver millennium **

_Mamoru and I were running in the garden of the palace until I ran into someone by that I mean a boy with brown hair and eyes that looked a bit taller than me_

_"S-sorry." I said _

_"It's fine." He said..._

_The scene changed to the palace of earth and all the royals from that planet and other planets were gathered to see the next sailor scout be crowned _

_I'm so nervous I'm in a grand hall waiting to be crowned as Sailor Earth protector of earth and the moon princess all the other princesses got crowned last year when they turned 13 _

_"Now announcing Princess Misaki of earth!" One of the announcers shouted and the doors opened and I walked out slowly and gracefully like I was taught I learned that the boy I bumped into was Prince Kyo another prince from earth that I'm supposed to befriend like that will happen _

_I walked up to the thrones in the front of the room where my brother, parents and the queen Serenity were and kneeled down I glanced to the side to see Prince Kyo _

_"Princess Misaki do you accept your job to protect Earth as the next Sailor Earth?" Queen Serenity asked _

_"Yes I do." I said _

_"Please stand up." She told me I did so and she placed a crown with the sign of earth on it and curtsied to the royal court and walked out like I was also taught…_

* * *

**Next Morning **

When I woke up I barely remembered the dream other than I was Princess of Earth and it was around 7 so that means it's 3 in America **(California time) **so I can message the girls I got out of my bed and logged on to see new friend request I'm betting it's Usagi and them _Friend request from Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako._ Wow I was right I accepted them and messaged Kim

_To: Kimberly _

_From: Misaki _

_Re: Hi_

_Hey Kimberly guess what I got my first kiss :P don't ask because I won't tell well bye_

_Love, Misaki_

_P.S: I MEAN IT!_

Well that's over with I got up and went to my closet and got out a stripped pink and white tube top that ended two inches above my belly button a yellow short sleeved jacket the sleeves and bottom were light blue and it ended above my top and a light blue skirt that went mid thigh and the top was light pink and the skirt was ruffled and had white stars on it and some blue sneakers I put my hair in a high pony tail but left my bangs out and they framed my face. I put a note on the fridge after I grabbed a piece of toast I grabbed my blue purse with my stuff in it and walked out. I know this isn't a good outfit to wear after you were just attacked but hey I'm a girl and I personally like this outfit.

**At the mall **

I sat outside the mall for about ten minutes before I see any of them I saw Ami in a Yellow sun dress and orange 2 in. high heels with her usual hair style. Then I saw Rei in a green shirt that cut off at the end and blue shorts with white Vans and left her hair down. Next I saw Makoto in a brown no sleeve button up shirt and blue shorts with Peach slip on shoes and her usual high pony tail. Minako was in a white shirt and blue overalls with orange vans and her red bow.

"Hey girls where's Usagi?" I asked running up

"She's late as usual." Rei replied

"Hey girls!" Usagi shouts as she runs up in a checkered red and white off the shoulders shirt and red shorts and red vans

"Late!" Rei and I shout to her

"I know I know I over slept." She said

"When don't you over sleep?" Rei asked

"Enough fighting let's just shop." Ami said

"Yeah let's go to VS!" Minako said excited

"VS?" I question

"Victoria Secret." Makoto whispered

"Oh god no." I said and they dragged me in to the store **(Ok boys please don't read the next part and girls please don't unless your 13 or older) **"To much frilly any lacy stuff."

"Come on I think we all need to get re-sized." Rei said and one of the ladies measured us Ami was a 38 B Usagi was a 36 B Minako was a 36 C Makoto 38 C Rei 34 D and me 36 D I just had to get the biggest huh we each bought a new bra

**(ok everyone can read again)**

"I really can't believe it." I said in a monotone

"What?" Usagi asked

"Were you not just in there?" I questioned her looking a bit irritated as we walked though the mall

"Hey instead of talking about that let's talk about of families." Ami suggested when we found somewhere to sit "Misaki why don't you start?"

"Alright well I guess you know since I'm Mamoru's little sister both my parents are dead and I live with both an adopted brother and parents my brother goes to Juuban elementary and my parents have a job with like the C.I.A." I said

"That's cool I'm an only kid and my parents are doctors." Ami said

"I live with my grandfather at the shine." Rei said

"I live with both of my parents and my real little brother who goes to the same school as yours." Usagi said

"I live on my own." Minako and Makoto said

"Awesome." I replied

* * *

**Alright I'm gonna end it here because I don't know what to do so send me ideas well later **

**Usagi: Why is this short compared to the last chapter **

**Me: I'm lazy **

**Misaki: She really is she has to keep her grades up in school if you want her to keep updating **

**Kyo: Why am I even in this story?**

**Girls: BECAUSE! **

**Me: Ok I have a few idea's of what I could do next chapter **

**-I could show more about her friends in America **

**-Do another memory from the past **

**-Have a Misaki x Kyo x Hono moment **

**-Or you can give me an idea **

**Oh and 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


End file.
